


The Catalyst

by phoenixjustice



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set sometime after Deimon defeats Shinryuuji.</p><p>Nothing less than the best was allowed near Kongo Agon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catalyst

The Catalyst  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is property of Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I only own this story and make no profit from it.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash, etc.  
Pairing: Agon/Sena.  
Setting: Sometime after Deimon defeats the Shinryuuji.  
Summary: Nothing less than the best was allowed near Kongo Agon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
His vision was rested upon the small figure of the young man codenamed Eyeshield 21. Ever since his defeat at the Fall Tournament, he had worked harder than ever, practicing ever day, ready to demolish Deimon in Spring. But more than Deimon as a whole, his mind and body were focused on Kobayakawa Sena. 

There had never been anyone who had dared fight against him, not like the shrimp trash had. He found himself facinated against his will and he finds himself watching him. No. He wasn't trash. Nothing less than the best was allowed near Kongo Agon. Kobayakawa Sena was something special, something new...and he wouldn't let anyone else try and take what was going to belong to him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
